Hope
by Ghetasya
Summary: Annie menolehkan kepalanya hingga kini pandangan kalian bertemu secara intens. Kau menatap mata gadis itu dengan serius, seolah kau ingin menelaah lebih dalam makna yang tersirat di mata itu. Namun, Annie lebih dulu mengalihkannya—begitu cepat, seolah ia tengah menghindari sesuatu yang terpancar dari matamu./ Spoiler detected!/ BertAnnie/ Mind to RnR?


_Halo, author baru di sini. Waktu itu lagi iseng-iseng cari fic yg pairingnya BertAnnie (udah lama demen sama pair satu ini, bahkan sebelum adanya hint di chapter 47 itu XD) dan menyayangkan ficnya yang kosong melompong, bahkan di FSnKE juga /sobs  
_

_Tadinya mau bikin angst, cuma pas dibaca lagi kayaknya lebih cocok di Romance/Friendship deh ya. Mungkin lain kali bikin yang angst-padahal nggak punya waktu karna udah kelas XII, heuheu. *ngelap ingus*_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Isayama Hajime-san pastinya. Kalo ane yang bikin, hancur lebur dan-BOOM!  
_

**_Warning:_**_SPOILER, khususnya di chapter 47! (tapi ada sedikit kalimat yg diubah) Dan ada sebagian scene diambil dan direnovasi (?) dikit dari episode 16. Dan saya tidak menjamin ini IC dan tidak dipenuhi oleh typo yang merajalela, apalagi soal feel yang dapet. Yeah, banyak kekurangan intinya._

* * *

_**Hope**_

_Presented by __**kutu loncat**_

* * *

"Pelaku itu pasti sangat membenci raksasa, ya."

Sayup-sayup kau dapat mendengar suara teman seperjuanganmu dari kejauhan. Connie tidak sendirian—pastinya, karena kau kini melihat cowok botak itu tengah berbicara dengan dua orang yang memiliki rambut pirang. Jarakmu berdiri dengan mereka tak terlalu jauh, sehingga kau masih mampu mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan sekilas.

"Ya, tapi itu malah membantu para raksasa itu menjauhi penyelidikan," sahut Armin menjawab perkataan Connie. Dan kini kau mengarahkan fokus pandanganmu kepada gadis blonde di samping Armin yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Kau melihat gadis bernama Annie itu menatap kosong ke depan seperti biasanya. Dan bukan suatu hal baru untukmu bila melihat pandangan orang lain yang merasa segan dengan gadis itu dikarenakan cara pandang Annie tersebut. Namun, kau sudah terbiasa—_terlalu_ terbiasa. Kau, Annie, dan Reiner ibaratkan bukanlah sebagai buku baru di perpustakaan.

Bagimu, 5 tahun itu tidak bisa dibilang cukup lama, namun juga tidak bisa dibilang cepat. Kau dan dua orang temanmu itu yang telah melakukannya. Tetapi, justru kini kalian saling memakai topeng seolah tersenyum—pengecualian untuk Annie, ya kau tau itu—dengan maksud tidak ada apa-apa. Dengan belati yang kalian sembunyikan, kini kalian seolah berada di pihak mereka.

"Annie, sebenarnya kau ini adalah orang yang baik," komentar Armin mampu membuat lamunanmu buyar seketika. Kau tau, meski tanpa harus melihat secara langsung kalau gadis itu terkesiap mendengar pengakuan Armin yang tak terduga.

"… kau pasti punya alasan sendiri untuk bergabung dengan pasukan kepolisian, bukan?"

Kau kembali mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda yang awalnya kau kira adalah seorang gadis tersebut. Kau menunggu jawaban macam apa yang akan dilontarkan gadis itu. Kau dapat melihat Annie terdiam sejenak sebelum memberi jawaban.

"Tak ada," sahut Annie sambil kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku hanya ingin melindungi rahasiaku," gumamnya namun masih dapat terdengar olehmu.

Armin dan Connie terlihat seperti tidak terlalu menangkap maksud dari ungkapan yang keluar dari bibir Annie. Namun, kau sangat mengetahui makna di balik kalimat terakhir gadis itu. Rahasianya, kata gadis itu. Dan bagimu sama seperti rahasiamu sendiri dan juga Reiner. Rahasia yang bila terdengar pihak lain bisa membuat semua orang terkejut dalam seketika, terutama para trainees 104.

Tak ada yang tau, bahwa kaulah yang menghancurkan dinding itu dan menyebabkan para titan-titan tersebut masuk ke wilayah terdalam. Karena kau, Annie, dan Reiner lah yang membuat dunia ini seolah bagaikan neraka dalam sekejap. Karena dirimu lah, colossal titan itu.

Tiba-tiba kau teringat pembicaraanmu dengan Annie ketika matahari belum terbit, beberapa waktu yang lalu, tepatnya di dekat lapangan yang selalu dijadikan area pelatihanmu dengan yang lainnya.

Saat itu kau tidak bisa tidur, entah karena apa. Matamu terlihat sayu dengan kedua kantungnya menggelap seperti telah ditinju orang. Tak lupa dengan guratan merah yang menghias iris hijau indahmu. Kemudian, kau beranjak bangun dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, kau berpikir dengan begitu siapa tau rasa kantuk menghampirimu.

Dan di sana, kau melihat dirinya.

Gadis blonde itu terduduk di atas tanah dengan kedua lengannya memeluk kedua lututnya. Mata birunya seperti biasa menatap kosong pada api unggun kecil yang menyala di depannya. Tampaknya gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa kini kau tengah berjalan mendekatinya sampai akhirnya kau duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Annie hanya melirikmu sekilas dan kemudian kembali memandangi api tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyamu berbasa-basi. Sebenarnya kau itu bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah berkomunikasi—bahkan jarang sekali kau mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu. Bila kau sedang bersama Reiner, pastilah lelaki blonde itu yang lebih dulu memulai pembicaraan. Namun, bila kau melihat dari sifat gadis di sampingmu itu sendiri, kini kau yang harus mengalah.

"Tidak," jawab Annie singkat tanpa menoleh kepadamu.

Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, karena memang pada dasarnya kau bukanlah pembicara yang aktif seperti Reiner. Maka dari itu, kau hanya memilih diam saja, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti atmosfer di antara kau dan dia. Namun, kau terkesiap pelan saat merasakan sesuatu di lengan atas tangan kananmu. Annie sedang menyenderkan kepalanya pada lenganmu.

_Ada yang berubah_, pikirmu dengan resah. Entah apa itu, kau pun masih belum tau. Namun, kau merasakan efek berbeda ketika memandang gadis itu yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Padahal kau juga tau bahwa ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya, gadis itu pernah melakukannya juga sebelum segalanya menjadi kacau—tentunya saat ada Reiner.

Wajah gadis itu nampak begitu polos, sama sekali tak terlihat raut wajah dingin nan menyeramkan yang selalu ditunjukkannya kepada orang lain. Pada dasarnya kau juga menyadari seiring berjalannya waktu kalau gadis itu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Hanya saja tepat saat ini gadis itu benar-benar cantik.

Dan seketika saja, napasmu menjadi begitu berat dan kau bisa merasakan rona tipis menghiasi wajahmu. Dalam hati kau bersyukur karena yang lainnya masih terlelap dan cahaya yang dipancarkan api tidak terlalu membuat rona di wajahmu terlihat mencolok. Dan yang lebih kau syukuri bahwa Annie masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Sejak dulu, aku ingin sekali mengeluh," kau dapat mendengar Annie bergumam walau masih dengan mata terpejam. "Sayangnya, Ayahku tidak pernah membolehkannya."

Kau terdiam sebentar. "Aku tau itu."

Keheningan kembali menyeruak sampai akhirnya Annie menjauhkan kepalanya dari lenganmu dan duduk dengan posisi yang sama ketika kau datang tadi. Namun, kau sekilas dapat melihat sorot matanya kini bukanlah kosong, bahkan dingin pun juga tidak. Kau dapat melihat kesedihan terpancar jelas di mata safir itu, namun jelas sekali Annie seperti menyembunyikannya.

"Kapan semuanya akan kembali normal?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang begitu lirih.

Kau menghela napas berat dengan kedua matamu terarah hanya kepada gadis itu. "Sampai semuanya akan _menjadi_ normal."

Annie menolehkan kepalanya hingga kini pandangan kalian bertemu secara intens. Kau menatap mata gadis itu dengan serius, seolah kau ingin menelaah lebih dalam makna yang tersirat di mata itu. Namun, Annie lebih dulu mengalihkannya—begitu cepat, seolah ia tengah menghindari sesuatu yang terpancar dari matamu.

Sejujurnya, kau sendiri tak mengerti dengan sikap yang Annie tunjukkan. Namun, sepertinya gadis itu jauh lebih dulu mengetahui apa yang kau rasakan daripada dirimu sendiri. Mengapa? Karena kau telah menunjukkannya dari matamu. Siapa sangka bahwa gadis dingin semacam Annie lebih peka dengan hal semacam itu?

"Aku harus kembali, matahari sudah mulai terbit," sahutnya membuatmu melihat ke arah timur yang sesuai kata Annie, di mana ia melihat secercah cahaya mulai terlihat di ujung horison sana.

Kemudian, kau ikut beranjak berdiri bersamaan dengan gadis itu. "Mau kuantar?" tawarmu membuat Annie terkesiap mendengarnya, namun tiba-tiba gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Yeah, kau, Bertholdt, baru saja menawarkan sesuatu yang dianggap _aneh_ oleh gadis itu.

"Aku punya skill bertarung yang hebat. Itulah kenapa aku tidak membutuhkan pengawasan darimu, Bertl," jawabnya sambil berjalan menjauhimu hingga kau tak dapat melihat lagi punggung mungilnya.

**.**

* * *

_Beberapa hari setelah penangkapan Annie..._**  
**

* * *

**.**

Waktu barangkali memang berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Benar-benar hal yang tak terduga bahwa hari itu yang telah kau nantikan telah terjadi hari ini. Yeah, kau harus berterima kasih kepada sahabatmu, Reiner, yang entah apa yang terjadi dengan otaknya sehingga membuat cowok itu mengungkapkan rahasia mereka pada objek mereka sendiri beberapa jam yang lalu.

"… _aku adalah armored titan dan Bertholdt adalah colossal titan_."

Yeah, kalimat itulah yang merupakan rahasia mereka. Dengan hanya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut mampu membuat segalanya menjadi berubah. Dan hari inilah akhirnya.

Kini kau dan Reiner tengah berada di ranting-ranting pohon tertinggi di hutan dengan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, di sekitarnya pun ada beberapa titan sehingga membuat kalian mau tak mau harus menunggu sampai malam datang. Dan kalian tidak hanya berdua, di seberang pohon yang kalian tempati ada Ymir dan Eren yang masih pingsan.

Sekilas mungkin terlihat hebat. Empat manusia yang dapat berubah menjadi titan tengah berkumpul. Namun, tiba-tiba kau merasa ada yang kurang dari sana. Ah, ya, kau langsung mengingat Annie yang telah gagal dalam misinya dan kini gadis itu tertangkap. Baik kau dan Reiner belum bisa memastikan kapan kalian akan menyelamatkan Annie.

Kemudian pandanganmu jatuh pada seorang gadis dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya yang sekilas menyerupai seorang pria. Saat di mansion itu, tepat ketika Ymir berubah menjadi dancing titan, dalam sekejap saja kau sudah mengingat wujud titannya yang tak lain adalah titan yang telah memakan Berik, teman semasa kecilmu dan juga Reiner.

"Reiner…," kau berdiri tepat di samping Reiner. "Apa kau benar-benar mempercayai Ymir?"

Kau melanjutkan. "Wujud titannya memang kecil, namun luar biasa cepat. Bila kita tidak mengawasinya dengan benar, bisa saja ia menyerang kita dalam sekejap."

Pandanganmu semakin tajam. "Sebenarnya … dialah yang memakan Berik, bukan?"

"Tepatnya," jawab Reiner cepat. "Tapi, justru karena itu posisinya mudah dimengerti. Selama ini dia hanya memainkan kartunya, bukan? Setidaknya sampai dia bertemu dengan Christa. Dia menemukan seseorang yang dianggapnya jauh lebih penting daripada dirinya sendiri."

"Reiner…, siapa dirimu sekarang?" tanyamu.

"Aku seorang prajurit, tenang saja. Di samping karena Christa cukup manis, ada alasan lain kenapa aku ingin membawanya bersama kita," jawabnya dan kembali melanjutkan. "Apa kau lupa? Annie telah membuntuti dua pria yang terus berada di sekitar lapangan tempat pelatihan. Pria yang mengawasi Christa yang merupakan pastur aneh yang selalu memuja dinding-dinding tersebut dan dia pula yang mengetahui segalanya mengenai dinding itu."

"Ketika waktunya tiba, pencarian akan jauh lebih mudah bila Christa ada di pihak kita."

"Yeah, harus segera kita selesaikan. Sampai kita ada di sini lagi, kita mempunyai Annie, Christa, dan kita akan segera kembali ke rumah kita. Dan setelahnya, kita tidak akan pernah datang ke sini lagi," katamu menyetujui pendapat Reiner.

"Yeah, dan segalanya akan selesai," jawab Reiner hingga kemudian ia menepuk pundakmu. "Tapi…, kau harus memberi tau Annie mengenai perasaanmu setelah kita pulang."

Kau terkesiap mendengarnya, kau bisa merasakan perlahan wajahmu sedikit memanas. "Huh? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sering memperhatikannya," sahut Reiner dengan menunjuk wajahmu yang seolah memojokanmu. "Bahkan orang lainpun cukup menyadarinya."

"Ti-tidak, aku…," kau berusaha mengelak, namun rasanya lidahmu begitu kelu untuk mengatakan bahwa kau tidak memandang Annie dari sudut yang diperkirakan oleh Reiner. Atau mungkin barangkali Reiner juga lebih dulu menyadari daripada dirimu. Bukankah kau sendiri tau bahwa Reiner jauh lebih peka daripada kau sendiri?

"Kau menyukainya," gumam Reiner dengan kedua lengannya yang disilang di depan dadanya. Ya, kalimatnya begitu benar. Reiner baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau, Bertholdt Hoover, menyukai sekawananmu, Annie Leonhardt.

"Tidak usah dipermasalahkan. Kita bertiga sama saja, dan menurutmu, siapa lagi yang selain kita akan jauh lebih mengerti?"

Pancaran di kedua matamu seketika redup dengan wajahmu yang agak tertunduk. Kini kau kembali memikirkan nasib Annie. Dan Reiner benar, kalian bertiga memang sama. Eren bilang kalian adalah pembunuh, dan kau sama sekali tak keberatan dengan panggilan itu. Dan kini kekurangan itu semakin terasa di lubuk hatimu bila mengingat gadis itu masih tidak bersamamu sekarang.

Kini kau hanya bisa berharap bahwa gadis itu akan tetap hidup. Atau setidaknya kau ingin terus hidup walau sampai besok asal kau bisa bertemu dengan Annie. Karena kau hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan terhadap gadis itu. Namun, keinginanmu itu bukan karena ucapan Reiner. Kau ingin karena kau tidak ingin menyesali apapun lagi.

**_The End_**


End file.
